phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
007a.txt
　■　８年後…２００４年　主人公　初夏　■\ ;　■　Eight years later ... Early Summer 2004: Protagonist　■\ `　■　Delapan tahun kemudian...　■ `　■　Awal Musim Panas 2004: Protagonis　■\ bg "e\sora01.jpg",3 ;夏。流れる汗。\ ;Summer. Flowing sweat.\ `Musim panas. Keringat bercucuran.\ ;運転免許試験場に設置された、大きな電光掲示板。\ ;The gigantic electronic scoreboard ;in the driver's license examination facility.\ ;Layar skor elektronik raksasa ;di ujian lisensi pengendara.\ `Layar skor elektronik raksasa `di tempat ujian lisensi berkendara.\ ;一斉に点灯を始めたライト。 ;俺も他の皆んなと同じように、自分のナンバーを目で追う。\ ;Lit up all at once. ;My eyes and everyone else's looked for our respective numbers.\ `Tulisan digital yang bergerak. `Mataku dan mata yang lainnya mencari nomor kami masing-masing.\ ;「２３７、２３７…」\ `"237, 237 ..."\ dwavestop 0 ;チカチカと約８割ほどのライトが点灯する中、 ;無事に自分の受験番号が光ったことを確認した。\ ;And of some eight columns of lit text, ;sure enough, my examination number was shining in the midst.\ `Dan dari beberapa kolom teks yang berjalan, `dengan yakin, nomor ujianku tertulis di sana.\ bg "e\b.jpg",3 dwave 1,"se\faan1_b.wav" ;ガタンゴトン、\ ` *clickety-clack*\ ;ちょうど昼過ぎの為か、よく空いていた車内。\ ;A nearly-empty train car, ;perhaps thanks to the beautiful afternoon.\ `Sebuah kereta kosong, `mungkin saat ini adalah sore yang indah.\ ;そんなガラ空きの車内を、 ;俺は試験場からの帰路についていた。\ ;Almost alone in that train car, ;I was heading back home from the examination hall.\ `Hampir sendiri di kereta, `Aku menuju rumah setelah pergi melihat pengumuman.\ ;左手には貰ったばかりの交通教本、 ;胸ポケットには真新しい免許証。\ ;My left hand held a new traffic regulations handbook, ;and my breast pocket held my brand new driver's license.\ `Tangan kiriku memegang buku peraturan lalu lintas baru, `dan kantong sakuku terdapat lisensi pengendara baru.\ ;「これで俺も、普免持ちか…」\ ;"So now I've got a license as well ..."\ `"Sekarang Aku mempunyai lisensi pengendara ..."\ dwavestop 0 ;しみじみ呟くが、特に感慨はなかった。\ ;I muttered somewhat happily, ;but there were no strong feelings behind it.\ `Aku berkata dengan hati senang, `tetapi tidak ada perasaan yang kuat dibelakang itu.\ ;別に、車に乗りたかった訳じゃない。 ;他に何かの目的があった訳でもない。\ ;I never particularly wanted to drive a car. ;I never particularly had any motive for it.\ `Aku tidak pernah ingin mengendarai mobil. `Dan juga motif untuk memilikinya.\ ;只、まわりの連中も教習所に通っていたし、 ;車の免許くらい取っておけと勧められただけだった。\ ;It was just that my colleagues and the technical institute ;both recommended that I at least get a driver's license.\ `Itu karena temanku dan institut teknikku `keduanya merekomendasikan Aku untuk mendapatkan lisensi pengendara.\ bg "e\sora_yoru01.jpg",5 ;その夜。\ ;That night.\ `Malam itu .\ ;親に免許が取れたことを報告すると、 ;『そうか』と、短く返された。\ ;When I told my parents that I'd gotten my license, ;they merely replied with an 'I see'.\ `Ketika Aku memberitahu orangtuaku, `Mereka menjawab 'Aku mengerti'.\ ;試しに、車を貸してくれと言ってみたら、 ;同じように短く、@駄目だ。とだけ返された。\ ;And when I asked if I could borrow the car, just for a test run, ;they instantly and curtly said just one thing:@ ; 'no'.\ `Dan ketika Aku menanyakan untuk meminjam mobil, hanya untuk tes kendara, `mereka dengan cepatnya menjawab dengan satu kata:@ ` 'tidak'.\ ;別に車に乗りたかった訳じゃないけど、 ;その返答はあまりに予想通りだった。そんな親だった。\ ;While I didn't really want to drive the car or anything, ;the response was all-too-expected. Those were my parents for you.\ `Ketika Aku sedang menginginkan yang lainnya, `responnyapun seperti yang telah diperkirakan. Tidak boleh.\ bg "e\b.jpg",3 ;翌日。 ;寝覚めから胸が苦しかったので病院へと向かった。\ ;The next day. ;I awoke with chest pain and went to the hospital.\ `Hari berikutnya. `Aku bangun dengan rasa sakit di dada dan aku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.\ ;普段から俺は、病気なんてもんに縁がなかった。 ;だから、初診受付の待ち時間は、ひどく退屈に感じた。\ ;Sickness and I generally had nothing to do with each other. ;Which is why I found the E.R. waiting room to be utterly boring.\ `Rasa sakit di dada membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa, kecuali membaca. `Yang Aku temukan adalah majalah di ruang tunggu yang kelihatan membosankan.\ bg "e\byoin_rouka.jpg",3 ;やっと診察が終わったと思うと、 ;今度はレントゲンと血液検査にも行った。行かされた。\ ;And just when I thought they were through examining me, ;they ordered an X-ray and some blood tests. Then they left.\ `Dan ketika Aku berpikir mereka sedang memeriksaku, `mereka meminta X-rays dan tes darah. lalu mereka pergi.\ ;更に、長い長い時間を、ぼ～っと待たされ…\ ;And again, I was left waiting for a long, long time ...\ `Dan lagi, Aku ditinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama...\ ;思わず、待合室にあったジャンプを３冊も読み、 ;４冊目に手を伸ばした時、\ ;I'd already polished off 3 volumes of Shonen Jump ;and was just about to start on a fourth when ...\ `Aku telah menyelesaikan 3 volume dari Shonen Jump `dan akan memulai yang keempat...\ ;そのまま入院の手続きをさせられた。\ ;... they admitted me to the hospital right then and there.\ `... lalu mereka memasukkan Aku ke Rumah Sakit.\ ;胸ポケットに入れたままになっていた、真新しい免許証。\ ;And it seemed that my new license, ;which still lay snugly in my breast pocket ...\ `Dan kelihatannya lisensi baruku, `yang masih tergeletak di kantong sakuku...\ ;その出番は遠のいたようだった。\ ;... would have to wait a long time for its turn to come.\ `...butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat menggunakannya.\ bg "e\b.jpg",5 mp3fadeout 2000 stop bg "e\sora07.jpg",5 setwindow 100,358,35,17,17,17,0,3,1,1,5,#ffffff,0,0,799,599 !sd erasetextwindow 0 dwavestop 1 bg "e\c03.jpg",3